He's The Man Who Can't Be Moved oneshot
by JenevieveDA
Summary: ONE SHOT sort of song-fic . Bella broke up with famous singer boyfriend two weeks ago for 'his own good', and she misses him terribly. What will Edward do to get her back?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**AN Hey! This isn't my first fanfic ever, but it's the first one that i'll have ever shown to anyone. So i'd appreciate if you'd review saying whether you liked it, or any advice you could give me :) thank you and enjoy!  
Jen x**

**'He's the man who can't be moved'**

"Bella, please! All you've done is sit around the house for the past fortnight. You can't do this to yourself, or Edward," My best friend begged, her pretty face pierced with worry. I just glared at her before turning my attention back to the TV and the tub of ice cream on my lap. "Bella!" Alice shouted, but I just ignored her, "Come on! Moping around isn't going to make anything better. I'm going out for a jog now, come with me?" She asked before laughing and adding, "The amount of ice cream you've been eating you could use the exercise," She nudged me playfully.

I sighed in defeat, and as I sat up Alice threw her tiny arms around me, "Everything will get sorted out eventually. Love you Bella," She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back before heading upstairs to get changed.

The jog was a quiet affair, normally we'd chat for ages, but today, Alice knew it was better to just leave me to my thoughts, so we'd both taken our iPods, and though we barely acknowledged each other during the run, it was nice knowing that presence was there with you.

I couldn't help but think about Edward, he was all I ever thought about, and my heart felt like it panged in pain. It had been two weeks now since I ended it with Edward. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, but I knew it was for the best, for Edward anyway. My stupid jealousy and myself in general was affecting his career, and I know how much he worked to get where he was, it was his dream and there was no way I was getting in the way of that. It doesn't matter about me, so long as he can have his dream. I don't think I was ever going to get over Edward, he was the first person I'd ever truly been in love with, not that I'd ever told him I loved him, but I suppose now, it's best that he never knew. I remembered when we first met.

_FLASHBACK_

_I'd had a hell of a long day in the office, and I was so glad to get out of there, even if it was only for an hour for my lunch break. I'm pretty sure Alice and Rose could handle everything for a while._

_I wandered into the Main park in Seattle, just after popping by to Starbucks to get myself a cappuccino (I really needed one), which was near my office and found a empty bench and sat down to eat my lunch. I noticed there was a newspaper on the bench so I picked it up and began flicking through while drinking my coffee and eating my food._

_I was entertaining myself by reading about some celebrity couple that had been papped having a fight, when the sound of screaming, hysterical girls filled my ears. The next thing I knew there was a man sitting next to me, wearing a green hoodie, jeans and a raggy baseball cap. He yanked the paper out of my hands just as twenty or so teen girls ran past us. So that's where the screaming had come from._

_It wasn't until they'd gone past that I realised the searing burning pain on my leg._

"_You Jerk!" I yelled at the oblivious man next to me, "You knocked my coffee all over me!" I quickly began wiping at my trousers, trying to impossibly prevent a stain on them._

"_Oh crap, I'm really sorry miss, here take this" he said while he held out a napkin for me. I reached to take it, and as I did so I caught the man's eye which caused me to freeze._

Crap_ I thought. It was _Edward Cullen_, the biggest singer around at the minute. You had to be kidding me, as if my day hadn't been bad enough._

_He noticed my frozen state and laughed quietly, "Would you please accompany to dinner this evening?" I stared wide eyed at him, "So I don't feel as bad for ruining your trousers. I also wouldn't mind getting to know you a bit," He smiled a breath-taking smile and it felt like my heart stopped beating. I just nodded in agreement._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I knew that Edward would get over me and find someone new. I mean, when you look at someone as gorgeous as him, he could have anyone, especially since he hangs around with all those beautiful singers, actresses and models. And lets be fair, in comparison to them, I'm even plainer and boring than plain.

It hurt being away from him, but I knew it was something I'd just have to learn to live with. I looked to my side to see Alice smiling at me, to which I returned, the first proper smile I've had in two weeks. At least, I thought, at least I'll always have Alice, my best friend.

Once we finally got home I turned and hugged Alice with all my might.

"Thank you Alice. Thank you for always being here. Always. And I'm sorry I'm a complete idiot at times, and I'm sorry you have to put up with me. But I love you so much for it all, you've been my best friend since we were little, you're my sister," I rambled on.

"Don't be daft Bella," Alice laughed. "I love you too sister," she smiled.

"Thanks Ali,"

"No worries. I'm thinking I'm gonna make a smoothie, want one?" Alice asked as she headed into the kitchen.

"Yes please," I called out. I walked over to the sofa and switched the TV on. The news flashed up of the screen and I was about to change it to another channel when a bronze haired god caught my attention. I was listening so intently to what he and the reporter were talking about, I barely noticed Alice sitting beside me and taking hold of my hand.

" "Edward Cullen, singing sensation looking for someone special? The star has spent the entire day, from 7am this morning to 8:30pm now, stood on a bench in Seattle's local park, with his guitar, strumming away, and it doesn't look like he's planning on moving anytime soon. Crowds are gathering to see him perform, and we have a reporter down where the actions happening, let's see if we can find out Cullen's motives"

"Hi I'm Jessica from Washington News, So Edward, when are you planning on going? Not that it's great that you're here and entertaining the public," asked the incredibly false, but beautiful reporter.

Edward laughed, god I missed his laugh, "Well Jessica, I'm staying here until she comes back,"

"She? Is there a girl on the scene that we don't know about Edward?"

I noticed him sigh, "I sure do hope so," he whispered.

"So what is it about this girl that's got you stood on a bench, in Seattle, singing the same song over and over again, and may I add, a new song too,"

"She's the most kindest, unselfish, beautiful, loving, funny, amazing woman I've ever met. And I want her back. She thinks that it's the best thing for me and my career that we aren't together. She's normally incredibly clever, but that is the silliest thing I've ever heard anyone say," I caught my breath when I heard him whisper "I need her," and my heart skipped a beat.

"Aw, our Edward Cullen is such a romantic. Now tell me, how'd you intend to get this marvellous girl back?"

"I wrote a song talking about how I feel. I only hope that somehow she hears it, and realises how much I want her,"

"Go ahead Edward, let's hear it!" Jessica shouted excitedly, losing all her reporter pretence in Edwards's presence. "

At this point the camera finally zoomed out so you could see the whole of Edward as he climbed back up onto the bench. I gasped and squeezed Alice's hand in shock.

"What?" Alice asked, surprised.

"That's the bench we first met at, in the park. He's even wearing the same clothes, even that raggy hat!" I gasped.

"Awwwwww" was all that Alice managed to reply, because we both became silent as Edward began to speak into the microphone.

" "I'm sorry I spilt your coffee," He whispered down the microphone, making my heart stop. He was really talking about me! I thought. Then he started singing and playing his guitar.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"_

Some try to hand me money. They don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken-hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman said, "Son, you can't stay here"  
I said "There's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl  
Whooaahoo..  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world  
Whooaahoo...

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
You'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
I'm the man who can't be moved

So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag. I'm not gonna move

"Wow Edward that was great! She'd be a fool not to come back to you after that! Is this a new song that's going to be on your new album then?" Jessica probed.

"No. That song is nothing to do with my work, that song is purely an attempt to try and get my love back," Edward replied sternly.

"But it's a great song; it'd be very successful on your new album,"

"That song is only to get my Bella back, it is hers, not my albums," He replied. "

I wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks, my hands shaking, my heart thumping, my mind whirling.

"Aww. Oh Bella!" Alice wrapped her arms around me into a hug after she'd switched the TV off. I looked at her, completely lost for words, not having a clue what to do now. "Go Bella! Get your jog on… again!" Alice laughed, and this time I joined in with her, before sprinting up the stairs and changing into jeans and a vest top and ran a brush through my hair, and was running out the door in less than five minutes.

I ran all the way to the park, not stopping all the way. I stood at the edge of the crowd that was surrounding the bench, our bench, where Edward was stood, singing again. Tears trickled down my cheeks, my face red from embarrassment and from running. I watched as Edwards's eyes continuously searching the crowd, his expression becoming even more sombre at each moment, like he was giving up hope. At a point during the song where the guitar playing pauses, he glanced down at his watch, before starting playing again. I mimicked his movements, it was 9pm, I bet he thought I wasn't going to turn up.

I watched him as he continued to scan the crowd, and I hoped that it was because he was looking for me, but I couldn't be sure. Then his eyes briefly looked over at where I was standing before moving on. It was comical watching him do a double take at me, and once his eyes found me again, his mouth spread into a wide smile. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, despite the tears that were still slowly running down my cheeks. My face which had returned to its normal pale complexion blushed red again as Edward sung the last bit of the song, looking directly into my eyes, dazzling me.

"_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
I'm the man who can't be moved_"

So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag. I'm not gonna move

As soon as the song finished, I watched as Edward leapt off the bench and started wading his way through all the screaming fans, straight towards me. He reached out and pulled me to him, his face was glowing with obvious happiness, I'm sure my expression reflected his. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to kiss both my cheeks, before kissing my lips tenderly, but passionately. Suddenly everyone was surrounding us, and 'aw-ing'. I felt Edward smile against my lips before we pulled apart, beaming at each other. Ignoring everyone surrounding us, Edward held one hand upon my cheek and just watched me with loving eyes, as I did him.

"You owe me one coffee Edward Cullen," I teased to which he laughed.

"God I missed you Isabella! The worse two weeks of my whole life," He replied.

I looked down at my feet when responding, ashamed and embarrassed, "I'm sorry Edward, it's all my fault. I was stupid and selfish, and it was all my fault. I'm so so sorry. I understand if you can never forgive me, I've been awful to you the whole time we've been together, always hurting you-" but my words were cut off by Edward placing one finger upon my lips, stopping me from going on.

"Yes Bella, it was stupid, you've got that right," he laughed, "But you are far from selfish, you are the complete opposite, so never say that, please. It is not your fault, it is mine, I shouldn't have expected you to be able to cope with my lifestyle straight away. I'm so sorry Bella. Please don't blame yourself, it hurts me,"

I watched as Edward moved his hand away from my mouth and placed it over his heart. I slowly reached up and placed my own hand above his.

"I love you Bella," He whispered, causing me to look up in surprise. It was so quiet; I wondered whether I'd imagined it. "I love you," he repeated. I pulled my hand away from the one that lay upon his heart and a hurt expression appeared on his beautiful face.

I placed both of my hands at either side of his face, and smoothed out his frown with my thumbs. "I love you too," I replied quietly, finally finding my voice.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Really really," I smiled, "And you?"

"Always," he pulled me to him tightly, and swung me around in his arms. I fit perfectly there, and it was where I intended to always stay.

**AN Review pretty please! Much appreciated :)**


End file.
